


Afternoon Delite

by spoffyumi



Series: Gimme Shelter one-shots [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoffyumi/pseuds/spoffyumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes home from work and finds Bucky asleep... and naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delite

The house was quiet except for the jingling of dog tags when Steve entered the house.  He gave his German Shepherd, Star, a few good scratches before he unlaced his regulation work boots and pulled them off.  Noting that the dog dishes were empty, he poured some food for both Star and Cheddar, who hurried over at the sound of kibble, then headed upstairs.

It was only a little after five on a Saturday.  Bucky had been scheduled to work until two, so he should have been home.  The dogs should have been fed already. Steve had been hoping Bucky might have popped open the grill and maybe had some dinner cooking by the time Steve's shift had ended – it had been a long, hot day directing traffic around some road construction, because Springfield was clearly not a very exciting place to be a police officer.  When Steve got to the top of the stairs to where he could see into the bedroom, he saw why Bucky wasn't on top of dinner: Bucky was lying face up on the bed, wearing nothing but a sleep mask.

Steve's polyester uniform pants felt a little tight all of a sudden.

For a long moment, Steve battled with the desire to let his husband sleep – Bucky had been working two jobs and going to school for nearly two years now, and lately Bucky had seemed more and more tired, wanting just to curl up in Steve's arms at night – and the desire to wake him up and fuck him raw. 

No, he should let Bucky sleep. 

Still, he shucked off his dress shirt and stripped down to the flag boxers Bucky still loved so much, then crawled onto the bed, coming to rest at Bucky's side.

Normally Bucky was a light sleeper.  He must be exhausted if Steve's erection pressing into his oblique muscle wasn't waking him up.  Steve ran his fingers over the ridges of Bucky's abs.  On top of working and school, Bucky had started getting up with Steve in the mornings to work out, and it was really starting to show.  Not that Bucky's body had been bad before – Bucky had never been fat or anything.  His thinness had been the product of a steady diet of ramen and not enough sleep.  Now, eating decent food and doing some weight lifting, his muscles were starting to pop.  His left arm especially looked much better, almost as big as his right arm, which was the main reason Bucky was working out.

Steve couldn't help it; he leaned in and kissed Bucky on the throat, right on his jugular.  Soft, so Bucky wouldn't wake up.

As he combed his fingers through Bucky's hair, he thought about how beautiful his husband was.  He knew that ever since the accident, Bucky hadn't felt very confident in his looks, but Steve loved everything about Bucky.  From the tip of Bucky’s nose, which he tapped with his finger, to the cleft in Bucky's chin, which he kissed, and every other part of Bucky’s beautiful face.  Steve let his lips trail over the stubble on his jawline.  When Bucky forgot to shave and let himself look all scruffy, he was just as hot as when he did shave and pulled his hair back and wore cologne.  Steve traced a finger around the shell of Bucky's ear and then kissed him lightly on the temple.

Bucky sighed and shifted, curling toward Steve.  Steve’s body grew warmer, seeing how even when Bucky was asleep, he could sense Steve's presence.

He liked making Bucky happy.  And it looked like just kissing his sleeping Bucky was starting to have its desired effects.

Back when they were first dating, one of the first times he and Bucky had slept in the same bed (this bed, in fact), he had woken up with Bucky’s ass in his face and Bucky’s mouth on his dick.  It had been one of the best mornings of his life.

Watching the steady rise and fall of Bucky’s chest, Steve considered repaying the favor.  He was 99% sure Bucky would like it just as much as he had. 

That little 1% niggled at him.  Maybe Bucky really was tired.  Sometimes things got crazy at the animal shelter, and Bucky didn’t get along with his boss all that great.  Bucky just seemed really stressed out.  But wasn’t sex supposed to be good for stress?

Steve ran his hand over Bucky’s chest.  He could feel Bucky’s heartbeat against his palm, then he went even lower.  His fingers paused at the patch of hair that led a happy trail down from Bucky’s navel.  He scratched with his fingertips, lightly, until Bucky’s legs stirred a little, and Bucky’s cock stirred a lot.  Bucky inhaled deeply, back arching, and nuzzled his face against Steve’s shoulder.

The jingling of dog tags alerted Steve to the presence in the doorway.  Cheddar stood there, stumpy little tail wagging.  “No way,” Steve told the pug.  “You’re a mood killer.  Go away.”

Cheddar minced his paws.

“Cheddar,” said Steve firmly, “out.”

Obediently, Cheddar turned around, and then he saw Star on the top step of the stairs.  Cheddar ran at her, and the two dogs barreled down the stairs.  

“Mmm.”  Bucky lifted up a corner of the sleep mask.  “You’re home.”

“I am,” Steve said.  He kept his hand right where it was as he gave Bucky a proper hello kiss.  “You in the mood for a little BJ?”

“You offering?”

“Yeah.”  Steve kissed Bucky’s chin, and Bucky grinned. 

“Oh, all right.  If you insist.”

“That’s the spirit,” Steve said, and rolled off the bed.  He noticed Bucky watching him. “Hey, no peeking.”

With another grin, Bucky replaced the sleep mask and laced his fingers over his chest.

Now Steve was grinning.  He nudged Bucky’s legs apart, then hooked Bucky’s knees over his shoulders.  Bucky gave a little laugh.  “This is new.”

“Hush, now,” Steve said, making sure his mouth was close enough that Bucky’s could feel Steve’s breath on his cock.  Then he touched his tongue to the tip so he could watch Bucky squirm and screw his face up trying not to laugh. 

Enough teasing then. 

Almost immediately, Bucky showed his pleasure by clamping his thighs around Steve’s head.  It wasn’t hard to keep his grip on Bucky’s knees and pull them away so he could still move around.  And this position gave him a lot of room to move.  When Bucky started panting and making some small noises of pleasure, Steve decided to come up for air, then head south.  He touched his tongue to the button of Bucky’s asshole, which earned him a surprised, “Oh!”

Bucky always did enjoy a good rimming.  After Steve had played around down there a little, he noticed in his peripheral vision that Bucky’s hands now gripped the comforter.  “Don’t stop,” Bucky breathed.  That was when Steve noticed that Bucky’s cock was leaking a nice bit of precome.

So he didn’t stop, but he went back to the original blow job, licking that precome right up and then deep throating.  Bucky wasn’t one to be quiet in bed, and he emitted a series of gasps and grunts that were slightly muffled as his shaking legs clamped over Steve’s ears.  When Bucky’s breath quickened further, Steve nestled two fingers right up Bucky’s ass, headed straight for that sweet spot that had Bucky coming almost instantly.  Bucky’s hips drove his cock in and out of Steve’s mouth spasmodically, until he nearly crashed back to the mattress.  Steve unhooked Bucky’s jelly-like legs and set them gently back down on the bed, then wiped his mouth and crawled up to Bucky’s side again.

Still blindfolded, Bucky reached out and tugged Steve over to him.  “I love you,” he exhaled.

Steve nuzzled at Bucky’s scruff.

“I love you too.” 


End file.
